


Clementia

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, because i have no self-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is a very indulgent hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clementia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellonyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellonyou/gifts).



> My lovely Spell, I know this is late but happy birthday! Okay seriously I had clever things to say here but they all just flew out of my head so you'll have to settle for this. I hope you like this you gorgeous person you ♥  
> Unfortunately this is unbeta'ed, so if anyone catches any mistakes, let me know!

"Hyung?"

Yunho looks up from putting on his sneakers. Changmin is standing there with a shy smile. Yunho's lips turn up automatically; Changmin's eye smile tends to do that to him. "Yes, Changminnie?"

Changmin's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Yunho grins harder, pleased to have such an effect on his maknae. "Hyung can you buy me chips and banana milk when you come back?"

"Of course Changminnie," Yunho says, happy that Changmin is breaking out of his shell a little and coming to him when he wants something.

Another face pops up behind him. "Me too hyung!"

"No, you're not allowed to eat junk food," Yunho says automatically, looking back down to tie his laces.

"But you're buying it for Changmin!"

"He doesn't even gain the weight. Besides, he's a growing boy, right, Changminnie?"

Changmin grins in response, seemingly happy with this display of favoritism, however small.

When Yunho comes back from the company later that night, he comes to their shared room and hides the snacks he bought under Changmin's pillow when he's not in the room.

Changmin finds it when he’s ready for bed and instead of going to sleep, he climbs onto Yunho's bed to share it with him.

***

“Hyung?”

Yunho is on the verge of slipping into dreams, but when he hears the quiet voice calling for him hesitantly, he pulls himself back from the clutches of sleep to turn to his maknae on the other bed. “Yes, Changmin?”

“Were you sleeping?”

“No,” Yunho manages. “What’s wrong?”

There’s silence in the room, long enough for Yunho to be dangerously close to falling asleep again, but then, “Are you scared?”

Oh. That’s what this is about. He struggles to clear his mind, and chooses his words carefully, trying to both reassure Changmin but also let him know that it’s okay to feel the way he does. “Yeah, I’m really nervous. But we’ll be great tomorrow, Changmin-ah, you’ve worked so hard. I know you’ll blow them away.”

Sheets rustle on the other side of the room in the dark. “Really? Do you mean that, hyung?”

“Of course, Changmin. You’re so talented, they’re going to love you.”

Changmin is quiet , and then speaks again. “Hyung is it okay if I…” he trails off.

“What is it, Changmin?” Yunho asks gently.

“Can I please sleep with you, hyung?” The words are fast and jumbled together, as if Changmin just wanted them out of his mouth, and it takes a few seconds for Yunho’s tired brain to slow the words down enough to understand them. But the seconds were too long, and Changmin shifts again. “N-never mind, I’m sorry, I’ll just-”

“Sure, Changdola,” Yunho interrupts, knowing how insecure Changmin was and sorry for upsetting him even more on a night when his nerves were already frayed. “Come here.”

There’s another pause, as if Changmin can’t quite believe what’s happening, and then he gets up off his bed, clutching his pillow. Yunho moves over and makes room for him. But Changmin hesitates for a second, and Yunho reaches up and gently catches his wrist. He tugs him down, and Changmin comes willingly.

He turns Changmin onto his side and spoons him, arms wrapped around his tiny waist and doing his best to make Changmin feel safe. Changmin sighs a little, snuggling back. His thumb strokes the back of Yunho’s hands, almost absently.  

“Don’t worry about anything. You sing so well and you’re so cute, all the noona-deul won’t stand a chance,” Yunho murmurs into his hair, already feeling sleepy from the warmth of the body in his arms.

Changmin giggles softly and squirms a bit. “Good night, Yunho hyung.”

Yunho thinks he says good night back, but he can’t be sure, lulled to sleep by Changmin slowly brushing his fingers against his hand and his soft, steady breaths.

***

“Hyung?”

By now, whenever he hears that word in that tone, Yunho knows it’s Changmin wanting something. Of course, that doesn't mean he hates hearing it; quite the opposite, actually. He doesn’t tell anyone how pleased it makes him when the maknae comes to him, whether for help or comfort or just a material thing. He’s more than willing to indulge him, and he tells himself it doesn't have anything to do with the guilt he has from the way he treated the younger boy during their training period.

Yunho turns to him from his position on his bed, where he is leaning against the headboard with his long legs stretched out in front of him. The boy in question is currently standing nervously in the doorway of their shared room. “Yes, Changmin?”

Changmin twitches restlessly for another moment, then enters the room and closes the door behind him. And locks it. Yunho raises an eyebrow.

Changmin walks to him, half determined and half nervous, and Yunho can’t help but be charmed by the way his brow furrows, the way he’s biting his lower lip, Bambi eyes bright. Changmin sits on the edge of his bed, and then stares at the ground, seeming to battle with himself. Yunho waits patiently.

“Hyung.”

“Yes.”

Changmin watches him carefully. “Can you teach me how to kiss?” he asks shyly, a light blush sprinkled across high cheekbones.

Yunho’s heart stops for a second, and then wrestles with the spike of jealousy that flares up, surprising even him. “Kiss?” he manages. “Do you have a girlfriend, Changminnie?”

Changmin’s gaze skitters to the floor, blushing harder. “No, just...I just wanna know.”

Well. Yunho is completely at a loss for words. He’s sure there was nothing in the _How to be a Good Leader_ guidebook on teaching your younger bandmate how to interact with the opposite sex. He has no idea what to say to Changmin.

Changmin looks at him expectantly, as if he thinks Yunho has all the answers, and maybe he does think that. Yunho is already sorry for the day Changmin finds out that the man he looks up to is only human.

"Well...well, I'm not really sure how to, um, explain that to you," he says lamely.

Changmin's face falls for a moment. He purses his lips, and that should really not be allowed, in Yunho's honest opinion. He looks at Yunho steadily, eyes bright, and then looks down, shuffling his feet. "What if you showed me, then?" he asks, voice quiet. His ears are very pink.

Yunho needs a glass of water. Or maybe a whole lake of water, his mouth is way too dry. "Show you? You mean, you want me to kiss you?"

Changmin's face turns a previously undiscovered shade of red. He mumbles something incomprehensible while staring fixedly at the floor.

Yunho recovers from his shock, and can't help but tease his maknae, feeling a bit giddy at the thought that Changmin wants a kiss from Yunho, however poorly he tried to hide his intentions. "What, Changmin?"  

Changmin clears his throat and looks at him, but his blush hasn't calmed down any. "I said, that would be the best way to learn." He looks steadfast and determined, and a strange feeling of pride rises in Yunho's chest as he looks fondly at Changmin. _He's going to be a handsome man when he grows into himself._

He studies Changmin for a few moments, in which Changmin doesn't look away at all. He nods to himself, making a decision, even while knowing this may be crossing a line that would be difficult to back out from. "Okay, Changminnie."

Changmin looks surprised. "Okay? I mean, you'll do it?"

Yunho squashes the urge to smile. Changmin wouldn't like that. "Yeah. As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure," he says eagerly.

"Come here then." His voice is calm and just commanding enough to reassure Changmin, but his insides are doing what he's pretty sure is the conga. Briefly he wonders whether he's taking advantage of the willing teenager in front of him, but then dismisses that annoying voice of righteousness when Changmin crawls closer to him.

_God he looks good on his knees._

Changmin is within arms reach now, but he stops, obviously waiting for Yunho to take charge. Yunho pulls him closer, till he's right next to his thighs, body turned toward him. Yunho catches his chin gently, and he hears Changmin's breath hitch. His eyes are lit with excitement and nervousness and anticipation. And after seeing that, how can Yunho refuse him?

Slowly, ever so slowly, he brings Changmin's mouth closer, giving him plenty of time to pull away in case he changes his mind, but Changmin doesn't, and Yunho can't help but feel pleased. Closer, and he can feel Changmin's warm breath coasting over his lips. Closer, and their noses are brushing. Closer, and he drags his eyes up to look at Changmin's, eyes asking if Changmin is _sure_ , and seeing the quiet answer in them.

He tilts his head to the side and seals his mouth over Changmin's, reveling in the small sound Changmin makes. At first, they're just frozen there, unbelieving that they're actually doing this, but then Changmin presses his lips against Yunho's hesitantly, and Yunho shoves all thought away.

He kisses Changmin like he means it, like he'll never have another opportunity, like Changmin will disappear the moment they separate. He moves his lips over Changmin's luscious ones, the lips Changmin is so insecure over but really has no idea how sexy they are. Maybe he shouldn't be thinking like this about a teenager, much less one who has been intrusted in his care, but Yunho can't help himself. And besides, Yunho is a teenager too; surely there's nothing wrong with wanting him?

He nips at Changmin's bottom lip, and Changmin makes another delicious sound. A moment later his hand is curled on Yunho's thigh, gripping tightly as if to keep himself grounded. Yunho doesn't think that Changmin realizes his body has leaned into his; he probably doesn't realize he has pushed Yunho against the headboard in chasing his lips, pressed so close Yunho is slightly terrified he'll feel his entirely inappropriate and completely embarrassing erection. _God, who gets an erection from a simple kiss?_

It wasn't just a simple kiss though; it was a kiss with Changmin. Changmin whose big, mismatched eyes could make Yunho eagerly sell his soul. Changmin whose sweet, gummy smile stole his breath away, so much so that he actually stopped breathing a couple times. Changmin whose innocent questions and clever barbs made Yunho's heart lurch. It was _Changmin._

_Dear God he's in it so bad._

After about 30 years, in Yunho's estimation, Changmin pulls away to breath. He's panting, eyes dazed and face flushed and lips kiss-swollen and Yunho is sure he's going to die. He's not much better off, breathing too fast and it burns in his lungs.

Changmin's eyes clear, and he looks at Yunho, a faint blush still visible on his cheeks. He clears his throat, and it snaps Yunho into awareness.

He clears his own throat, consciously or unconsciously copying Changmin, he doesn't really care. "And that's how you kiss a girl," he says, hoping it will decrease the awkwardness.

It works, sort of. Changmin looks startled, and then laughs, that pure, sweet laughter Yunho could happily die listening to. Except not really, because that means he wouldn't get to hear it anymore. He cracks a smile.

When he stops laughing, he seems to realize just how close he is to Yunho, and Yunho prays very very hard that he doesn't feel his erection. Changmin moves hastily back, and Yunho mourns the sudden loss of heat, but there's still a soft smile on Changmin's face, so maybe everything is okay.

Someone suddenly pounds on his door, and they both jump slightly. A voice calls from the other side. “Yunho I hope you’re not molesting the maknae in there!”

They look at each other and Changmin makes a face. Yunho grins at him, and then calls back, “Mind your own business!”

***

“Hyung?”

Yunho hurts.

His throat is on fire, it burns and it hurts and Yunho wants it go away, wants it to stop. It feels like someone poured molten lava down his throat and tried to sooth it with scalding hot water. His entire body aches. _Is this what dying feels like?_

“Hyung.”

But there’s a soft voice calling. It sounds so sad and so broken Yunho’s heart aches. _Who is that?_

“Hyung, please wake up.”

Oh. Yunho knows that voice. It’s familiar, it’s comfort and happiness, and all the good feelings in the world are associated with it. But right now it’s despair and fear and tears. It’s his Changmin, and even though he wants to die from the agony, he has to make that voice stop sounding like that. Changmin isn’t allowed to be unhappy, not if Yunho can help it. Besides, he told Yunho to wake up, and Yunho promised himself a long time ago that he wouldn't say no to Changmin. Simply because he couldn't.

He struggles to awareness, and even though it’s still dark, he can feel things now. The bed beneath him is firm and just teetering towards uncomfortable. His arms and legs feel heavy, as do his eyelids, which he realizes is the cause of the darkness, but right now he can’t be bothered to lift them. Too much effort.

There’s a steady beeping sound, along with a quiet murmur, people speaking in hushed voices. And then his brain zones in on the warmth near him, a hand clasping his own tightly, lips pressed to his wrists and a wetness on his fingers. The lips are moving slightly, as if forming words, but Yunho doesn't hear anything.

He moves his fingers slightly, and there’s a gasp. The warm lips move away and Yunho wants to cry, he wants them to come back and keep kissing him.

With more effort than it should probably take, Yunho manages to crack open his eyes, and immediately shuts them again. The lights are too bright. But it seems the body near him notices, because suddenly there’s a presence near his face. “Yunho hyung?” The words are whispered but hopeful, and Yunho feels a little better.

He opens his eyes again, still just a bit, but now he can see a tear-streaked face near his own, eyes wide and on this side of terrified as they stare intently at him. “Changminnie,” he says, but his voice comes out raspy and broken and his throat hurts so much.

It’s worth it though; the scared face breaks out into a small, relieved smile, eyes bright with unshed tears. His hand is clasped tightly, and Yunho never wants that warmth to go away again.

“Yunho hyung, please be okay.” The words are pleading, begging, wanting Yunho to obey, so what choice does he have?

He closes his eyes, the darkness a welcome respite, but this time there’s a small smile on his face so Changmin doesn't panic again. “Okay, Changminnie.”

He goes back to sleep. And there’s warmth on his lips.  

***

“Hyung.”

Changmin has stopped asking for things. Instead, he demands them now, as if they are his birthright. This may or may not be Yunho’s fault, but he refuses to feel guilty for it.

But this time Changmin sounds strangely nervous. Well, not really, his voice is as strong and demanding as always, but Yunho knows better. Changmin wants something he’s not sure Yunho will give him. This more than interests him.

He gives Changmin an appraising look. “Yes, Changmin.”

Changmin glares at him defiantly, as if daring Yunho to deny him, but Yunho doesn’t know why, because he doesn’t even know what the request is. Of course, it’s not a request, Yunho knows better than that.

Yunho raises an eyebrow.

Changmin comes into the room, locking the door behind him, and then proceeds to pace like a caged tiger, occasionally throwing him well-practiced glares for good measure.

Yunho rolls his eyes, and then focuses on his manga. Ignoring Changmin is always better than giving him attention.

It does the trick, as always. Yunho wants to laugh at how predictable his maknae is, but he doesn't. He likes his private parts where they are, thankyouverymuch.

Changmin plops down on the bed beside him and then stares at him some more. “Hyung.”

“What, Changmin?”

“Look at me.”

Yunho sighs dramatically, and then lifts his eyes to Changmin’s. Changmin grabs his face and smashes their mouths together. No finesse, that’s for sure, but Yunho doesn't complain. He rather likes the younger's kisses, demanding or sweet, which Changmin has become more prone to showering on him recently. Yunho likes these recent developments.

Yunho lets him lick and suck his lips for a while, but then draws back to murmur, “What is it?”

Changmin brings their mouths together again and mumbles, “Iwantyoutofuckme.”

Yunho’s brain stops. He’s not sure if he just projected what he wants to hear in Changmin’s words, because he’s sure the words ‘fuck’ and ‘me’ were in there somewhere. He desperately hopes that’s not the case, but he has to be sure. He pulls back again, trying not to breathe wrong. “What?”

Changmin is bright red. “I want you to fuck me,” he says, and he’s looking anywhere but at Yunho.

So he did hear right. That doesn't fix his brain though. “Really? But...why?”

Changmin looks at him now, but he looks so exasperated, Yunho wants to apologize. He’s not sure for what, but he probably should anyway. “Because, hyung.”

“Because _why_ , though? Where did this come from?”

Changmin scowls furiously, but all Yunho can think about is how cute he is, which is probably the opposite of how Changmin wants to be seen right now. “Because I’m gay, and I want my first time to be with someone I trust.” His voice is calm but he’s blushing again. Illegally adorable.

Yunho sits back. _Someone he trusts._ “Huh,” he says intelligently.

Changmin rolls his eyes, looking completely at ease. It seems Yunho’s less-than-clever comments are good for something at least.

Changmin waits patiently for all of ten seconds before he demands, “Well?”

Yunho takes a deep breath, so deep it murders his own wants and burning desire for Changmin and brings out the good leader and hyung in him. “Changmin, I…” But the thought stops there and Changmin is starting to look vaguely offended, so Yunho hastens to continue before he can jump to the wrong conclusion. Like, that Yunho doesn't want him. Boy, how wrong that is. “Look, Changmin, this isn't like asking me for banana milk or chips, or even a kiss. This is, well, it’s a pretty big deal, and not something that you should-”

“Hyung,” Changmin interrupts, and his cheeks slowly redden as he speaks, “hyung I know this is a big deal. You have no idea how much I thought about this. And I really want this. A lot.”

Yunho is silent. He can’t believe the situation, can’t believe that the person he has lusted after for so long wants him to be his first, would be willing to give Yunho that honor, because no matter how he looked at it, it was exactly that, an honor.

But he wouldn't let himself lose control. "Well, alright," he says, trying to sound appropriately reluctant, even though he feels anything but.

Changmin's eyes practically sparkle and it does some funny things to his chest.

Which is how he finds himself naked above a just-as-naked Changmin a mere 15 minutes later. He'd wanted to do this properly, of course, so he had kissed Changmin till he was nearly drunk, all the while removing his clothes slowly layer by layer, as if unveiling a rose. His hands glided across smooth skin, the muscles under his palms jumping under his touch. Through the haze of lust that clouded his mind, he was able to keep a careful gouge of Changmin's reactions, seeing what made him gasp and moan and squirm. He was determined to make his first time absolutely wonderful.

He looks down at the flushed and dazed younger boy beneath him. Changmin's cock is hard and wet, his hands gripping Yunho's biceps tightly. He watches as Yunho spreads lube on his fingers.

"You know what this is for, right?" Yunho has to ask, because there's a chance that Changmin really doesn't know how gay sex works.

Changmin scowls, managing to look superior and offended while panting, sweaty hair obscuring his eyes. "Of course I do."

Yunho tsks, enjoying this far more than he'd like to admit. "Changmin you naughty boy, have you been watching porn again?"

Changmin scowls harder, even though he looks slightly embarrassed. "I'm twenty, hyung."

Yunho smiles blandly; he's well aware of how old Changmin is. He brings his fingers to Changmin's entrance, keeping his eyes locked on the other. Changmin tenses up a bit, no doubt nervous. Yunho stops, and then says, "We can stop, Changdola, if you don't want to," even though he's so hard he'll probably cry if he doesn't relieve his aching cock right now.

But Changmin shakes his head, to Yunho's immense relief. "No, I want this, I'm just a bit..."

Yunho leans down and kisses him. "I know, it's okay, I won't hurt you. But you need to relax, or it'll be harder."

Changmin nods and takes a deep breath, then motions for Yunho to go ahead. Yunho kisses him again while sliding a finger into Changmin's tight hole. Changmin makes a slightly pained sound and Yunho hastens to sooth him with words and kisses and light touches all over his body with his other hand.

When he's sure Changmin can take more, he lubes his fingers again and slides in two, watching Changmin's face with rapt attention. Changmin moans quietly, so he takes it as a good sign. He continues to stretch him, slowly being driven insane as the sounds Changmin makes grow louder and more frequent. He slides in three, but he’s not sure if Changmin notices, busy as he is.

When he’s done all he could, he withdraws his fingers, which Changmin notices immediately. He looks up at him with hazy, slightly accusing eyes. “Why’d you stop?” he slurs.

Yunho smiles nefariously. “Don’t you want something bigger?”

Changmin breathes in sharply, eyes suddenly focused and completely dark. “Yes,” he breathes, and Yunho feels just as breathless.

It’ll probably be easier for Changmin if Yunho took him on his hands and knees, but Yunho doesn’t want to miss a single moment of Changmin’s face while taken by pleasure. He adjusts them so that he’s snug between Changmin’s long legs. He guides himself to Changmin’s entrance, and pauses while looking at him. Changmin nods almost imperceptibly, but his entire body is trembling from anticipation.

Yunho steels himself, and then slowly begins to push in, even though he himself is quivering from excitement. He has to be slow, because the chances of hurting Changmin are too high, and he never wants to be the cause of Changmin’s pain.

Changmin’s face screws up as his body tenses, and Yunho has to stop. “Changmin, Changmin baby, it’s alright, just relax,” he murmurs, fingers rubbing circles on his hipbones.

Changmin takes a deep breath, and then relaxes enough to let Yunho in all the way. Once he’s completely seated and dying from the effort of not coming, Yunho leans down, slipping his arms under Changmin’s. Changmin brings his own up around Yunho’s neck, face buried in his shoulder.

He whispers soothing words into his ear, until Changmin nods and says “ _Move._ ”

So Yunho moves, slowly at first.

Everything after that comes in the form of flashes, like clips from a movie. He remembers Changmin’s moans and gasps. He remembers the way his hands clutched at Yunho’s back, fingers digging into his skin. He remembers his name spilling breathlessly from those lips. He remembers the scent of arousal and sex and musk in his bedroom. He remembers Changmin’s tight heat, gripping him every time he moved out, only to be sucked back in. He remembers the fall, and how glorious it felt, to have something of his inside Changmin.

And he remembers Changmin curled safely in his arms, tired and sated and practically glowing.

He turns to Yunho, eyes heavy lidded. “Hyung,” he says sleepily.

“Mmm,” Yunho mumbles, heart still pounding.

“Let’s do that again. Another time,” and the words are whispered and hushed against Yunho’s jaw.

Yunho smiles, eyes still closed. “Okay, Changminnie.”

***

“Yunho.”

Yunho doesn't remember when the brat began calling him that, but he can’t bring himself to mind.

“Yes, Changmin.”

Changmin shifts closer to him on the couch. “I think we should be exclusive.”

Yunho stops reading, and looks up at him. “Sorry?”

Changmin glares at him. “Stop pretending not to understand.”

“But I _don’t_ understand. What do you mean we should be exclusive? Like, boyfriends?”

Changmin glares harder.

“Because I was under the impression that we already are boyfriends,” Yunho continues, even though his insides are shaking and he wants to whoop in delight. He was under no such impression, but Changmin doesn't have to know that. He’ll feel less embarrassed of his request if Yunho acts like it isn't a big deal. Of course it’s a big fucking deal, but not a bad kind. “Unless you've been with someone on the side?” He narrows his eyes with suspicion he doesn't feel. He knows full well that Changmin doesn't see anyone but Yunho, has never looked at anyone but Yunho.

Changmin looks torn between bewilderment and relief and indignance at being accused of cheating. On their up-till-now non-existent relationship. That Yunho just cemented into being, and would have done long ago, if he had known Changmin was willing to take that step with him.

“I have _not!_ ”

“Good, then we’re good,” Yunho says with satisfaction, and then goes back to his book nonchalantly, as if his entire world didn't just flip on it’s axis. In a good way.

He can _feel_ Changmin scowling at him, and hides a smile. After a while, when Changmin doesn't do anything but sit there staring at him, he looks up again. “What is it?”

Changmin huffs, and it’s so cute Yunho wants to kiss him. “You’re an idiot.”

And then he grabs Yunho’s face and grants his wish.

***

“Yunho.”

He hears him, but he doesn’t look up. He doesn’t want to see the same pain, the same betrayal and anxiety and horrible feeling of being so lost that he knows must be etched on his features, on Changmin’s face.

He did his best to protect Changmin from hurt, but this pain isn't anything he could ever have foreseen, or protected him from.

He stares at the floor of the dance studio, the place they spent countless hours together, sweating and exhausted and occasionally in pain. But they were together.

And now they’re not.

They could be, but Yunho is so lost, he doesn't know what to do. He’s supposed to know what to do, isn’t he the leader? But he feels all of five years old, when he had crawled into his mother’s arm, crying from nightmares.

Changmin sighs and comes to sit next to him, shoulders touching his.

“Hyung,” Changmin says quietly.

He hasn't called Yunho _hyung_ in ages. He shifts, to let him know he’s listening, even though he can’t respond.

“Let’s not leave.”

There. Now he has a little guidance, a little beacon of light, an inkling of what he should do.

“Let’s stay.”

So he follows, follows the only person who has never betrayed him. He exhales.

“Okay Changminnie.”

***

“Yunho.”

Yunho hums in reply.

Changmin kisses his cheek. “Let’s be a duo.”

When those words are whispered against his heaving chest, his cooling skin, overheated from Changmin and his overwhelming comfort, he follows again.

“Let’s be a duo. We can show them.”

He nuzzles into Changmin’s neck. The _Okay, Changminnie_ doesn't need to be said.

***

“Yunho.”

There’s something different about Changmin’s voice, but Yunho can’t quite put his finger on exactly what.

He lifts his head from the pillow to look at his lover. The exhilaration of finishing their Nissan Stadium concert with overwhelming success, and their resulting tumble into bed as soon as they got home, high from the adrenaline, the quick movements and slick skin-on-skin and moans, all of it is causing his eyes to shine.

“What is it?”

Changmin looks so _happy_ , Yunho wants to freeze this moment in time. His eyes are soft and bright. He snuggles closer, hands wrapping around Yunho as best he can, chin on his chest.

“Let’s stay together forever.”

Yunho smiles, and kisses him gently and slowly, pouring all his love for Changmin into it.

“Okay, Changminnie.”

 


End file.
